Dirk x Jake
by DessMusicient
Summary: Basically an extremely intimate moment c;


A Very Merry Time At The Mall

It was 8am and I was getting dressed into my elf costume to start my work at Santa's photobooth. _Great, several hours of watching little kids get their pictures taken on some fat guy's lap. _I thought to myself as I pulled up my elf stockings and smirked at myself in the mirror, I turn around and check my ass out in the mirror. "Still sexy as ever" I say to myself as I turn around and step out of the change room, only to see a familiar face wearing a reindeer get up and I instantly burst into laughter  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up munchkin" Dirk says as he rolls his eyes "Keep it up I'll shove my antlers somewhere unpleasant" He adds as he leans against a wall of Santa's hut in the mall.  
After I'm done my laughing fit I wipe the tears away from my eyes and get serious "Yeah well you can save those thoughts for later, right now there is about ten dozen kiddies waiting for Santa's elf and reindeer" I said with a wink.  
"Right yea I almost forgot. Yay this'll be fun!" He says in the most unenthusiastic tone ever and turn to walk out the door, I follow behind him and spank his ass, pushing him into the closed door  
"Oops" I say as I blush and back away a little as he turns around and approaches me with a smirk  
"So Santa's little helper is a naughty one eh? how about I teach you a lesson?" He says as he grabs my hips and pushes me against the wall and starts to kiss me, ever muscle in my body instantly relaxes and the only thing keeping me up is Dirks arms as he kisses me with so much passion before pulling away, leaving me wanting more. I look up at him with deep red cheeks as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips and start to make out with him, our chests pressed together and our tongues battling for dominance over one another, he places me down on the floor and straddles my hips. I watch him silently as he moves his face down to my neck and starts to bite and suck on it and I let out soft pleasurable moans into his ears.  
"If you be good and keep your mouth quiet I'll touch in ways you can't even dream of" He whispers into my ear as he pulls away from my neck and places his hands on my chest, dragging them down to my stomach and lingering a little at my V line before going up my shirt to pinch at my nipples, I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming and I squirm under him  
"Thats a good little elf" He says with a smirk as he pulls my shirt up and starts to kiss my chest and stomach.  
"D-Dirk I can't take it~" I get cut off as I bite my lip and hold back a scream as he bites my stomach and digs his nails into my skin.  
"Shhh I said don't speak, okay Jakey?" He says sensually before moving his hands down to my shorts, pulling them down to reveal what I have been hiding under there, he smirks and kisses my inner thigh "Already hard huh? And here I thought I was going to need to put some effort into getting you this hard but no, you're as horny as a dog" He says with a smirk as he grabs my length and starts to jerk me off  
"Oh Dirk… please I can't take this" I say as I go to stop him but he grabs my hands and tie them to the leg of a chair, my eyes widen and he winks at me before going back to my crotch and he starts to lick my tip before putting my full length into his mouth and starts to suck, I moan his name in pleasure and decide not to stop him anymore for it feels to good. He continues to push me closer and closer to the edge until I start to cum, he quickly stops sucking and my cum gets all over his face and in his mouth. Dirk smirks and lays on top of me, my dick pressed against his stomach.  
"Was that good for you my little elf?" Dirk asks and I nod in return "Well I'm not finished yet" And he helps me stand and kissed me a little before grabbing my hair and pulling at it, commanding me to turn around and bend over and I do so as I hear the sound of unbuckling pants and suddenly his dick is shoved into me and I let out a sharp moan, he pulls at my hair  
"Didn't I say to keep quiet you naughty elf?" He says as he starts to thrust his dick into me repeatedly and I grip the carpet, biting my lip in a desperate attempt not to scream but its too late, I hear someone gasp as the enter the hut and dirk instantly removes his length from me and I turn my head to see the mall moderator looking at us with a shocked expression, all Dirk manages to say is "Well Shit" and we are instantly fired and kicked out of the mall.


End file.
